The Doctor's pets part 2 Jackie Tyler
by A Greater Creator
Summary: After he had his fun with Rose the 10th Doctor moves on to her mum


Doctor Who: The Doctors Pet's Part 2 Jackie Tyler.

M/F, MC.

Story takes place end of series 2.

Jackie was washing up when she heard the familiar grating noise that let her know the Tardis was coming she dropped the tea towel, spun round and ran through the living room and out the front door. Inside the Tardis, Rose was on her knees hungrily sucking the Doctors cock he climaxed as someone banged on the door, he looked down at his naked cum covered pet and smiled "you'd better go get cleaned up and dressed" he said patting her on the head the as she got up and left the control room he put his cock away and answered the door. "Finally," cried Jackie when the Doctor stuck his head around the door "Hello Jackie, Rose is just cleaning up" he couldn't help but notice she had a fair size pair of tits "why don't you go, put the kettle on and we will be up in a sec" "Oh fine" she uttered as she turned and left "I don't know if you get a kettle in the Tardis I will probably never see our Rose" as she left the Doctor also noticed she had a nice ass. As he went back in Rose emerged cleaned and dressed "well not bad, now listen when I wake you up, you will want to go and see Mickey, don't worry I will go and keep you mum company and remember if I ever say Kinky Companion you will go back into your trance." With that he pointed the screwdriver at her and pressed the button after a second Rose shook her head and smiled "are we back" she asked "oh yes" replied the doctor. Rose hesitated "do you mind if I nip over and check on Mickey?" she asked, "Course not" the Doctor told her "I will go and let your mum know, I can use the time to" he fought back a smile "get to know her better". Rose smiled "that would be nice" 'yes it will' the Doctor thought to himself.

A few minutes later the Doctor entered the flat and found Jackie in the living room, she looked past him, and worry showed in her eyes "Where's Rose?" she asked fearing the worse "Gone to see Mickey" he replied "Oh thank god" she cried. The Doctor sat down, and Jackie went to get his cup of tea as she came back in the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her and pressed the button he watched as her eyes glazed over. "Jackie come here". She walked over and stood in front of him smiling up at her he reached out and ran his hand over her ass he was surprised by how firm it was "put some music on Jackie, your gonna dance for me lets see what your hiding under that clothing" turning around Jackie put the stereo on "now dance and strip" Jackie began swaying and dancing slowly she unzipped her pink jacket and peeled it off, next she pulled her white t-shirt up and over her head revealing her red lace bra. Then she hooked her thumb into the waist band of her track suit bottoms and let them drop round her ankles and kicked them off. She now stood before the Doctor in her red lace bra and thong and she looked good. As she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra the Doctor swallowed as it fell away and he liked what he saw "come here and kneel" she did as he commanded, and he ran his hand over her beautiful and ample breasts then sat back "get my cock out" she opened his trousers and pulled his erect cock out he positioned himself so his dick was between her breasts then pushing them together he began thrusting "god Jackie" he groaned "they feel wonderful" he looked down at her breasts with his tip sticking up and placed his hand on her head "suck me" he said as she leaned and took the tip of his dick in her mouth and began sucking away "oh god" he uttered as Jackie expertly worked the tip of her dick with her tongue and lips. His dick slipped out from between her tits he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her face down deeper on his cock until he could feel it touching the back of her throat and she just kept sucking "mmm, you need to teach Rose how too deepthroat" he felt a familiar feeling in his balls and putting his hands on the back of her head as he came flooding her mouth he could feel her swallowing and gulping as she kept sucking after a few seconds she let go of his cock and collapsed on the floor.


End file.
